Harry Potter Fanfiction
by SEA123
Summary: Not sure of a title yet but its about Harry's children and a few of my own characters at Hogwarts
1. Back to School

**Back to School**

"Ko, Ko!"

"WHAT?!" I called over my shoulder at Hana, who was being as annoying as usual.

"Ko! Wait up!" Oh no now Haro was shouting as well. Why do I have to have younger twins? At least I'll see James soon. James and I have a special relationship; we've been best friends since we first met on platform 9 ¾ and are both about to start our 4th year at Hogwarts. If you hadn't already guessed I do have a tiny crush on him and I think he might like me as well! Unfortunately it's hard to spend quality time together because a) we're in different houses and b) his Dad is HARRY POTTER- the ultra famous wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort!

I ran through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ and sure enough, as the fog around me gradually cleared, the misty silhouette of James appeared. Strolling gently I approached him from behind. Harry caught my eye and I silently signalled "Shhh", he gave me an understanding nod and I continued advancing towards James before finally jumping on him.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" James screamed, jumping out his skin, "Who's that?!"

Harry and I started laughing, partly because of his reaction and partly because of his face; He started blushing and telling me off "KO! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself!" I replied through my laughter.

A few minutes later the others arrived. We all greeted each other and had the annual round of hugs. Haro, Hana, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily started running round but were almost immediately called back by Ginny and Hermione. "Kohana, James do you want to go and put your stuff on the train?" asked Dad.

"Sure, come on James" I replied, pulling him by his arm, hasty to get away.

"I wish we were in the same house…" I started as soon as we were alone.

"Same, but let's make it our mission to spend as much time as we can together this year." He comforted.

"Definitely and let's use the time wisely, not waste it playing chess!" I taunted.

"HEY! What's wrong with Wizards chess?!" James was getting aggravated…Again!

"I'm only messing with you!" I laughed, gently punching him on the arm.

"What is it with you today?" He grunted, lifting our cases into the luggage compartment.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just excited and glad to be with you again", I explained.

"You two seem to be having fun", stated Mum, making us both spin round in shock.

"Don't they always", Ginny pointed out, an affectionate look in her eyes.

Harry and Ron helped the others put their bags in the overhead compartments in a carriage near the back of the train whilst James and I said goodbye and went to find another spare carriage as far as way from our younger siblings as we could so we could have the last few moments before we got to Hogwarts to ourselves. We eventually found a spare carriage but just as we sat down Toby Clarke (my fellow Hufflepuff and a half-blood) and his girlfriend Maisie Arkham (Ravenclaw) entered our carriage and asked if they could sit with us. Being polite we said they could but a moment later James caught my eye and portrayed a looked of apology and resent. I replied with a heart-warming glance and he appeared instantly relaxed.

We all sat in silence, the occasional rustling of pages breaking it every now and then. Toby and Maisie were reading a Muggle newspaper called The Sun whilst James and I were reading the Daily Prophet.

As we crossed the Scottish border the Trolley trundled past so we decided to buy some Droobles Best Blowing gum, Honey flavoured Toffees and Liquorice Wands to share. Then we all became more sociable and started to discuss Hogwarts, new subjects, new teachers and, most importantly, what first years we'll be getting in our houses.

About 1 ½ hours later we all changed into our robes and James and I went to see if the others were ok. They were. In fact they'd made some more 1st year friends already but were still pleased to see us and we were both bombarded by bodies hurling themselves at us and for once I hugged them back!

"You having a good time?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited, when are we going to arrive?" Hugo replied.

"We're almost there, I think you should get changed into your robes now," I advised.

"Ok, see you at Hogwarts" dismissed Haro, waving us off.

"Cor", I turned to James as we left the carriage, "We were the ones trying to get away from them and now they're the ones trying to get away from us! At this rate they won't even want to talk to us by the time the sorting ceremony's over!"

James started to laugh, "At least we won't have to avoid them anymore and can have some more time to ourselves."

After we'd changed into our robes the train whistled and we stepped out onto the platform…


	2. An unexpected sorting

**An unexpected sorting**

As soon as we entered Hogwarts James and I were forced to separate. We gave each other a fleeting hug, joined the rest of our houses and sat down at our respective tables in the Great Hall to wait for the Sorting Ceremony.

We didn't have to wait long before Professor McGonagall led the First years through the side door and up to the Sorting Hat. They looked Petrified. As I scanned the pale faces looking for anyone I knew, a swarm of butterflies started violently fluttering in my stomach; Exactly 4 years ago I'd been in their position and remember it as if it were yesterday. The walk seemed like miles and I remember almost fainting at the vastness and obscurity of where I was and what was going on.

The Sorting Ceremony begun and after about 5 minutes the first person I knew was called up to the front- Scorpius Malfoy. Unsurprisingly he was sorted into Slytherin and Lily, also unsurprisingly, soon joined her 2 brother's at the Gryffindor table. As the sorting ceremony drew to a closed Hana got called up, shortly followed by Haro.

"Hmmm another Saito, I remember your sister, I remember her well..." The Sorting Hat whispered," She's done well in Hufflepuff but what about you, I feel a different vibe with you…" He paused. "S-S-S-Slytherin!" The words rang through the hall, neither me, Hana or Haro could believe our ears. My jaw dropped, Hana's eyes grew wide and Haro looked considerably paler. Stunned, Hana made her way to the Slytherin table and Haro swiftly joined her.

Dinner was as delicious as always and by the time we were finished I was exhausted. Sleepily I made my way towards the Hufflepuff dorms, careful to avoid the main route and hubbub of Hogwarts. I made it to the Common room when Hayden snuck up behind me and jumped on my back! My legs buckled and we both fell on the floor laughing. We hugged and went up to our dorm together to collapse on our beds and talk about our holiday. I was so happy to see my beautiful best friend again, all traces of my earlier tiredness vanished and we sat chatting almost all night. Inevitably James came up eventually and I told Hayden about his promise. She grinned and had a guilty, 'I'm hiding something from you' expression on her face. I decided not to say anything (she'd tell me eventually) and swiftly changed the subject to the Sorting Ceremony and how I felt sorry for Hana and Haro. Hay agreed and promised we could spend some time with them tomorrow to make them feel better. Suddenly shattered, I rolled onto my back, shut my eyes and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
